Jag Alskar Dig
by Betlehem
Summary: Quizás para los demás sea un loco, un enfermo y un desquiciado, pero para mí defensa solo diré que estaba enamorado y si no ibas a ser mía Hinata, no serias de nadie más. UA


**_D_**_esclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto. :D_

_**A**utor: Betlehem_

_Solo tengo cuenta en Fanfiction, si lo ven en otro foro avísenme por favor :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Jag Alskar Dig<strong>

Esa hermosa sonrisa que contemplo siempre al verte pasar con ese andar que te caracteriza, como si una muñeca se tratara, con tanta elegancia, el vaivén de tus caderas y ese sonrojo tan especial, quizás suene como un maldito acosador, pero me hipnotizas, no puedo evitar pensar en ti día tras día, porque debo de admitir que me he enamorado de ti, Hyuuga Hinata.

Siento la necesidad de decírtelo, más sin embargo no puedo, me quedo oculto entre las sombras, observando cómo te desenvuelves día tras día, he tratado tantas veces de acercarme a ti, pero mi orgullo no me lo permite y más al saber que eres la novia de mi mejor amigo, ardo en celos al verlos juntos, ver cómo le dedicas esa sonrisa que me deberías dedicar a mi o eso es lo que me gustaría creer…

Sé que tu sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, he visto la manera en la que me observas cuando estoy cerca, la manera tan dulce en la que me hablas y esa sonrisa que me dedicas, otros dirían que estoy enfermo o que es mentira, pero yo sé que tú quieres estar junto a mí pero timidez no lo permite.

Pasan los días, las semanas y los meses, después de tanto tiempo hoy haz accedido a salir conmigo, solo una plática de amigos, fue lo que yo te dije, sabía que aun recordabas a aquel rubio escandaloso que te engaño con tu mejor amiga de pelos rosas a pesar de que su noviazgo termino un par de meses atrás sé que aún lo recuerdas con melancolía, pero hoy sabrás lo que yo, tu amigo Sasuke siente por ti, solo espero no agobiarte con este sentimiento, porque tu naciste para mí, como yo nací para ti.

Llegas a aquel restaurante en el cual nos citamos, lucias tan hermosa aquella tarde de verano, con ese vestido corto y entallado a tu figura, realmente eres una mujer hermosa, como no amar un ángel como tú. Comenzamos a platicar y me decías como los niños del kínder Garden te hacían olvidar todos los problemas que tenías, que con ellos sentías como si la tristeza del todo el mundo se esfumara al ver sus pequeñas sonrisas y al escuchar sus risas te daban la dicha de que hacías bien tu trabajo, decidimos salir de aquel restaurante y comenzamos a caminar por el pequeño parque que se encontraba de camino a tu casa, la noche nos acogía y ahí fue cuando tome la decisión decirte lo que mi corazón sentía.

–Hina – Te llame tu volteaste con una sonrisa –Me gustaría decirte algo que desde hace tiempo he tenido en mi corazón… – Entonces posaste tus níveos dedos sobres mis temblorosos labios y me dijiste que lo sabias, pero que no podías corresponderme como yo quería que por el momento aún te encontrabas herida por lo que Naruto te había hecho, que la mejor opción era esperar un tiempo y quizás así yo entraría en tu corazón…

Llegue a mi hogar y comencé a quebrar las cosas, arrojar todo lo que se encontraba a mi jodido paso, maldita perra que te has creído, ¿rechazarme a mí? Quizás te amé, pero ninguna puta se burlaría de mí de tal manera, es la primera vez que me enamoro y tu zorra desgraciada decides rechazarme, entenderás de una manera u otra que naciste para mí, porque si no eres mía no serás de nadie estúpida.

Me he vuelto loco, cada mañana te sigo a tu trabajo, a donde vas a donde sales, te sigo a todos los lugares y sé que tú lo sabes, quizás no sepas quien es aquella persona de negro, pero te lo imaginas, al parecer te da miedo salir a la calle, por lo cual le pides a tu primo el afeminado que te acompañe, eso no te salvara desgracia, rechazarme fue la peor cosa que pudiste hacer, verte con otras persona, ver que sales con otros hombres me pone colérico y solo hace que mi venganza sea más dolorosa. Pero para llevarla a cabo debo dejar de seguirte un tiempo para que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

Vuelvo a entrar en tu vida con la excusa de que estuve en un viaje de negocios por un tiempo, tú me crees ya que sabes que soy una persona importante, me cuentas sobre el extraño que te sigue, me dices que tienes miedo y hasta insomnio, me dices que crees que es Naruto porque ese maldito te ha vuelto a buscar, siento como la ira se apodera de mí, pero me controlo y te hago una propuesta que cambiara la vida de ambos, tu aceptas y yo te espero afuera del apartamento, teclo un email en mi BlackBerry y unos cuantos minutos después escucho tus gritos, sonrió de medio lado y solo espero que haya funcionado.

Hinata, que sucede! – Grito desesperadamente, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, y te encuentro espantada en tu habitación llorando diciendo que ya no puedes más, que alguien se había metido a tu departamento, que tenías miedo, que hasta la muerte ya era una opción para ti. Te tranquilice y tome tu maleta, en este momento aún te encuentras llorando en el asiento copiloto mientras vamos de camino hacia mi casa, quizás suene cruel y lo es pero te mereces un destino peor que la muerte maldita zorra.

Llegamos a mi "pequeño" hogar algo retirado de la ciudad, a mí no me gusta el bullicio de la ciudad y lo sabes, punto a mi favor aquí nadie escuchara tus putos gritos pero antes de la venganza al menos disfrutare un poco lo que es mío, no soy tan estúpido y mucho menos ciego como para no observar bien lo que tengo frente a mí, con ese cuerpo que tienes sería un pinche desperdicio no saborearlo.

–Sasuke-kun – Me llamaste al entrar a mi hogar –¿Que sucede Hinata? –  
>–Te quería agradecer que seas tan amable conmigo –Me sonreíste y me diste un dulce beso en los labios, que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, al parecer tenías la necesidad de sentirte "amada" para decirlo de una forma decente, ¡Ay! querida Hinata si esto lo hubiera hecho antes quizás mi mente no estaría tan podrida y nunca hubiera pensado el siquiera hacerte algo que no debía, pero ahora pff… lo siento mucho muñeca, pero ahora solo encuentro necesidad carnal a o que tú le llamaras por unos cinco minutos hacer el amor yo lo llamare tener sexo , bueno no mejor dicho ser follada, ese es un término más correcto para ti maldita perra, pero aun soy hombre así que "accedí" además es algo que siempre quise hacer contigo.<p>

Nos dirigimos a la habitación de una manera torpe ya que el calor y la necesidad entre nosotros se hacía cada vez más grande, comencé a desvestirte tan rápido que ni siquiera te percataste que ya estabas desnuda, era tanta la necesidad de poseerte que te lo hice con rudeza, me pediste que usara protección, pero ¿para qué? Si tu no pasarías de esta noche, así que yo solo te tranquilice y te dije que todo estaría bien que no había necesidad de usar condón y tu solo te limitaste a sonreír y darme un pequeño beso en los labios, esta es de unas de las formas en la que te recordare querida Hinata, es una lástima desperdiciar un cuerpo tan bello como el tuyo, pero tú lo decidiste así.

Me sentí muy feliz de sentir tu cuerpo bajo el mío, el vaivén de tus caderas chocando contra las mías, era una sinfonía para mi escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tu boca y esos gemidos tan provocadores, tan estrecha y mojada estabas que sentía un torturoso placer en mi miembro, eras tan jodidamente perfecta que no sé cuánto tiempo lo hicimos y en cuantas posiciones, ningún hombre podrá tocarte y sentirte como yo, ninguno te hará gritar ni retorcerte como lo haces este momento conmigo, soy egoísta lo sé, pero esa es mi naturaleza, en esto me convertiste al ver esos ojos color lavanda, lo siento mi Hinata.

–Lo siento Hinata, pero _Jag Alskar Dig _–Al parecer no comprendiste ya que era un idioma que no conocías, comencé a besar tu cuello mientras con una de mis manos tapaba tus delicados labios y con mi mano libre tome una almohada comenzando a asfixiarte sin dejar de hacerte mía, sentía como te removías bajo las sabanas, sentí tanto éxtasis que cuando dejaste de moverte yo aún seguía fornicándote.

Jag Alskar Dig, dije cuando veía que tu cuerpo desmembrado se iba consumiendo entre las llamas, total nadie sospecharía de mí, ya que siempre salgo a viajes de negocio y si alguien me acusase con dinero podría comprar a un juez.

El tiempo paso y se inculpo al estúpido de su ex novio, todo gracias a que Neji el primo de la occisa decía que era el quien la acosaba y gracias a unas cartas que él le mandaba. Dos inocentes pagaron, una está muerta y otro en la cárcel, es una lástima que ambos fueran mis mejores amigos, pero las personas como yo no se les puede rechazar.

Salí del jurado al escuchar la condena de por vida a uno de mis "mejores amigos" los gritos de su familia y se su pareja Sakura con 4 meses de embarazo se escucharon al escuchar el dictamen mientras la familia Hyuuga tan hermética como siempre le daba gracias a kami-sama de que ese maldito pagara por la muerte de su hija, los Hyuuga agradecieron mi apoyo en ese momento y yo solo me limite a decir que haría lo que sea por ellos, que nos veíamos el Lunes para tratar negocios entre sus empresas y las empresas Uchiha.

Es una lástima que todo terminara de esta manera querida Hinata.

Quizás para los demás sea un loco, un enfermo y un desquiciado, pero para mí defensa solo diré que estaba enamorado y si no ibas a ser mía Hinata, no serias de nadie más.

**_Jag Alskar Dig Hinata._**

* * *

><p><em>Jag alskar dig: Te amo en sueco<em>

_**N**otas **B**izarras: Tenia aprox. 2 años que no publicaba ningun fic, antes tenia mas, pero los borre por falta de inspiracion, espero que este sea de su agrada apesar de ser tan bizarro . _. me inspire en una canción al escribirlo, es de una banda sueca llamada Apati, la canción se llama Jag Alskar Dig :v jajaja Espero sus criticas constructivas y sus reviews, saludos :3_


End file.
